


Clam Family

by thriftysteps



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Group chat, No Plot/Plotless, Texting, Tsuna's POV, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Gokudera texts the Vongola family group chat to remind them about the Christmas postcard photoshoot they have coming up.
Kudos: 31





	Clam Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a text fic but this was fun!
> 
> i /really/ hope the format doesn't mess up on mobile, pls tell me if it doesn't look right, i'll change the format.
> 
> i tried making it look like an actual text group chat 
> 
> Also, Tsuna is the one texting on the right side

CCCCCCCO

Clam Family <3

* * *

**_Today_ ** _8:49pm_

Hayato

**|Casual reminder that we are**

**|taking our Christmas photos**

**< this Friday at 5pm**

**|Make sure you read the email**

**|I sent out last month, I’ll be**

**|resending it as a formal**

**< reminder**

Ryohei

**< I EXTREMELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT**

Hayato

**< That’s why I’m reminding you, idiot**

Takeshi

**|What was the theme for this year**

**< again?**

**Box Animals >**

Mukuro

**|u want us to dress up like our**

**< box animals?**

**I thought it would be cute :( >**

Mukuro

**|wat does our resident kinny think**

**< abt that**

Takeshi

**< Kinny?**

Hayato

**< Ugh**

Ryohei

**< ????**

Lambo

**< kinny, like animals.. animal kin…**

**ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT |**

**KYOYA??? >**

Mukuro

**< nun other lmao**

Kyoya

**< I’ll bite you to death, bitch**

**|I’m not going to argue against**

**< Vongola traditions**

**Thank you, Kyoya >**

Hayato

**< Does anyone else have any objections?**

Mukuro

**< it wasn’t an objection per se**

Chrome

**< Mukuro doesn’t have a box animal, boss**

Mukuro

**< technically i do**

Chrome

**< We share a box animal**

**You guys don’t want to match? >**

_Lambo named the conversation “buncha kinnies :3”_

**_Today_ ** _8:58 PM_

Chrome

**< I guess we didn’t think about that**

_Hayato named the conversation “Vongola Tenth Gen”_

**_Today_ ** _8:59 PM_

_Ryohei named the conversation “EXTREME BUDDIES”_

**_Today_ ** _8:59 PM_

Takeshi

**< ahaha I like that!!**

Ryohei

**|Chrome! Did Verde ever give you**

**< that thing he talked about?**

Chrome

**< Yes**

Ryohei

**< HELP ME OUT**

_Takeshi named the conversation “Flame squad”_

**_Today_ ** _9:04 PM_

Chrome

**< With what?**

Hayato

**|We’re not the only people on the**

**< planet with flames, idiot**

_Mukuro named the conversation “Mukuro’s Harem”_

**_Today_ ** _9:05 PM_

Ryohei

**< WITH MY OUTFIT**

_Kyoya named the conversation “hell no”_

**_Today_ ** _9:05 PM_

_Hibari Kyoya left the conversation_

Takeshi

**< It’s still a good group name!**

Chrome

**< Okay**

_You added Hibari Kyoya to the conversation_

**_Today_ ** _9:06 PM_

**You can’t just leave like that >**

Kyoya

**< Hm.**

Ryohei

**< EXTREME**

**< OMW!**

_You named the conversation “fire clams <3”_

**_Today_ ** _9:06 PM_

Lambo

**|wait, were you talking about the**

**< machine that makes illusions real?**

Mukuro

**< ye**

Lambo

**< do you have it too Mukuro ?**

Mukuro

**< i do**

Lambo

**< can you help me too then OwO**

Hayato

**< You didn’t have an outfit either?**

Lambo

**< it slipped my mind :/**

**It’s okay Lambo >**

Mukuro

**< sure**

**< tmrw tho**

Lambo

**< oh, definitely**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
